Katarina Von Swartzschild
Name Katarina Von Swartzschild (Rina Black) Born 1477 Origin Germany Species * Angel/Human (Originally) * Vampire (Currently) Family * Margareta Albert-Caldwell (Mother) * Lexa Caldwell (Half-Sister) Powers & Abilities Current Powers (Vampire) * Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. * Weather Control: The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. Katherine had a very stron ability to control the weather, being able to cause dangerous storms with ease. * Elemental Manipulation: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. * Animal Control: The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. * Healing: The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. * Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. * Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. * Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. * Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. * Strength: The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. * Illusion: It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. * Telepathy: The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. * Immunity: '''Katherine is, like all vampires, immune to human diseases and toxins. She does not grow old. * '''Resurrection: The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return to an Old One need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Previous Powers (Angel) * Superhuman Senses: The ability to vision, hearing, taste, touch and smell advanced greater than the average human. * Super Speed: The ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. Elena had used this ability when she found out Stefan's life was in serious danger. She and Damon raced to his rescue. * Telepathy: The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. It also allows one to probe the minds of others. * Compulsion (Mind Control/Influence): The ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of any animal or person. * Weather Control: The ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. * Elemental Manipulation: '''The ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. * '''Animal Control: The ability that could handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally, they can only control a species at a time. * Healing: Elena possessed the supernatural ability to heal all infections, wounds, and injuries at an accelerated speed. * Immortality: The ability of eternal life and youth, meaning that she will never grow old or age and she is incapable of death due to human circumstances. * Shapeshifting: The ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. * Super-Strength: Elena had the supernatural ability of abnormal strength beyond that of a normal human being. * Illusion: The power of Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. * Gallery Category:Von Swartzschild Category:Vampire Category:Angel